Death Happens To Everyone
by stilesBAMF
Summary: AU! Its not something any of us wants to happen, but if our nightmares come true, and Stiles... Stiles dies... This is what I imagen the reactions of the people around them to be.
1. Chapter 1

**SCOTT:**

The world didn't feel real. How could it be? He…. He was strong, he was…. He was Stiles…. He was always ok…. So why? Why?

His feet felt like led as he moved closer, shuffling loudly moving towards the fallen body of his friend, of his brother.

His mother sat near the boy, eyes red, and hand in her mouth, biting down to keep the sound from escaping. She loved him like a son. He imagined her face would look no different if it were him lying on that floor.

But his eyes shifted to glance at the Sheriff and had to take back his earlier thought…. That would be the look on his mother's face. The look of a person who has nothing left to live for.

Finally he looked at that pale face and felt himself drop to his knees in front of the fallen boy, reaching out a trembling hand. He never made contact because of a large hand slapping his away. Large arms wrapped around the pale body and pulled him close, sobbing into that small chest…

Small?

"Since when was he so small?" The worlds tumbled from his lips without warning. This caused Lydia to let out a strangled cry and those arms to tighten around his brother.

Had Stiles always been so small? He had always seemed to take up so much room, arms flailing in an exaggerated manner. Even in his sleep those limbs were flying everywhere, never staying still for too long… He just… He always seemed so much… Larger.

Looking at him now Scott wondered how he had missed his friend losing weight? How had he not noticed the bags under his eyes? The darkness clashed with his too pale skin.

When did he start taking advantage of his friend? When had he started just to assume that Stiles would always just… Just be there?

People looked to him, thinking everything he did was always right, that all his plans worked. But it was never him, not really. Stiles was always there, cleaning up and making sure all the pieces fell into place. While he took the credit Stiles hid in the background, getting things done properly.

When did he stop acknowledging his work? His effort?

He tried to be so strong, and when he faltered, Stiles gave him strength.

They had always had that feeling of closeness, but when Stiles saved him in that hotel was the first time the words were ever really said. Stiles called him his brother. Had been willing to die for him.

Even his own mother had flinched away from him when she found out what he was, but not Stiles… No, the boy spent that first full moon watching out for him, staying out all night in hopes to find his werewolf best friend. Even after losing it and attacking Stiles in the locker room , the boy had never flinched away, had never called him a monster.

"I always said how much I needed you…." The tears finally came to his eyes, his throat going dry.

"But I didn't notice… I didn't notice you needed me more…"

Losing his father had hurt, seeing some of his friends killed was painful, breaking up with Allison was heart-wrenching… This… This feeling… This was worse than pain. It was a feeling that seemed to sap the warmth from the inside out, making his whole body numb.

Throwing his head back he let out a howl louder than any before.

For miles that sound was heard, and each could clearly understand that the sound was one of a creature in immense pain.

**Isaac: **

He had always been jealous… That skinny human always seemed to capture Scott's attention. No matter what he had done Scott had always turned to Stiles for the final decision. He trusted Stiles more than anyone, and always went to him for help of any kind.

Scott didn't seem to realize that Stiles was his anchor.

Isaac wanted it to be him. He wanted to be Scott's second in command.

Even before turning into a wolf he had always envied the relationship those two boys shared. They were nobodies, and yet… And yet they smiled and laughed together, stood up for one another. Neither boy ever seemed to be willing to fight when the insult was directed at them, but the moment their friend's name was mentioned they lost it.

He had always wanted that, wanted to be Stiles.

And now, looking at the pain etched into not only Scott's face, but Lydia's and Derek's he realized how stupid he had been.

More than sadness, he felt regret.

Looking at the way Lydia was sobbing he realized that it was never Stiles he was jealous of. It was Scott. Because, no matter what happened, Stiles was always there. He never wavered, but more importantly. He was strong.

He was strong enough to love these people around him even though he knew their faults. To be strong enough to know these things and truly accept them… That was love on a different level.

His eyes landed on Derek and his heart almost broke in two. The man always seemed so strong, even when Boyd died he didn't shed a tear. But now his head was to the ground and he wasn't even attempting to hide his sadness.

He was such an idiot.

Stiles didn't only give his all to Scott, he gave it to everyone. If he had reached out, taking his head out of his ass. He could have had that too… That friendship that buried itself so deeply that you didn't even realize it until…

Scott's words hit him hard.

The wolves had treated Stiles like he wasn't breakable. They forgot that he was so fragile.

The howl shook him to the core, and he fell to his knees.

He felt a hand grip onto his sleeve and instinctively put an arm around the crying Allison.

He wished he could cry for the boy, he wished he had allowed himself the joy of being his friend… But at the same time he was grateful that he never had that friendship; because that would mean he would never know the pain of losing it.

**Aiden & Ethan: **

Aiden didn't care much for the loud brat. He had always seemed to be there, hovering by Scott and Derek. Never minding his own damned business.

Ethan held onto his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Ethan had never really paid much attention to the kid, not until that hotel.

Both had thought that it was stupid, the way the kid jumped in and saved Ethan.

They had been the enemy. Allowing Ethan's death would have made their lives easier… But that brat didn't think that way.

They had thought Scott was a good guy, a hero… But Stiles was the real hero.

He wasn't thanked for his deeds. He wasn't acknowledged by anyone. And yet, without fail, he would be there.

He was the type of person who would give everything to save someone, even if that someone was a stranger.

The boy had a strength that they didn't have. Once that they didn't think they were capable of.

Derek had asked them if they were willing to die for Scott. Neither had answered because they didn't think anyone would be willing to give their life for another.

But, looking at the body cradled in the Sheriff's arms, they realized that they were wrong.

The boy was strong because he could give himself completely to another. To love them so much that his own life meant nothing.

Their linked hands tightened.

They were never going to be good enough for Scott. How could they be?

When Scott's second in command was so selfless? When he was so willing to go above and beyond for the man.

They would never be good enough. And as Scott's cry brought them to their knees, they couldn't help but think that they wanted to be enough. That they wanted to be like that annoying brat. For the first time, they actually wanted to be good people… Not just for the sake of joining Scott's pack, but because seeing Stiles made them want to try.

**Lydia: **

It would be a lie if she said she never noticed him. She had always loved his attention. He noticed things that she did that no one else did. Like when she had been trying out a new hair style, or when she tried out a new lipstick or perfume.

It was nice to know that someone cared enough notice her efforts.

But it was more than that. He noticed her intelligence, the thing she tried to hide for Jackson's sake. Instead of being intimidated he had enjoyed the challenge. She was just a smidge higher than him in terms of grades and it made him try harder.

But then things went kind of crazy.

And even though she knew it was breaking his heart, she asked him to help save Jackson. And he did. The man loved her so much that he was willing to give it all up for her happiness.

After that she had grown close to him. It was saddening to see his feelings for her shift slightly. He didn't look at her with the same type of love, but it seemed stronger now.

It was the same look he would give Scott. She was important to him, they grew closer. They understood one another on another level.

The pain she felt was intense. She had always thought Jackson was the only one who could hurt her. But somehow Stiles had entered her heart and caused her pain that was incomparable.

She wished she could love him the way that he deserved. She wished so desperately that she could have let him know how much he meant to her. She wished she had the chance to do something so simple… She just wanted to thank him…

She had been sobbing softly to the Sheriff's side, eyes ever leaving the fallen boy.

Stiles had become her safe place. It was selfish, but she couldn't help but wonder what she would do without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allison:**

When she first started dating Scott, she hadn't liked Stiles; if only because she felt like she was at war with him for Scott's attention. The man had been romantic, and amazing… But every story began with "This one time Stiles and I…." Or even, "Stiles had this idea…." It seemed the moment there was an open silence Scott would be talking about Stiles.

But, when she discovered that her boyfriend was a wolf… She began to notice why stiles was in everything he said.

The boy was insane, and crazy loyal. He was the kid that ran around a school to help his friends send loving messages. He was the boy who carried his friend's inhaler long after he stopped needing it. Was the boy who bent over backwards to get her to laugh when she was upset.

He stopped being just Scott's friend and became hers too.

The thing about Stiles is that he makes you feel like you had always been his friend. Everything is so easy with him. The laughter, the sadness, the honesty. When talking to Stiles she always felt like she could tell him anything.

Before him she didn't think that boys and girls could ever really be, just friends. But he taught her differently. She saw the looks he gave Lydia and Scott. The look of someone who would do anything for that person. She saw love. She was surprised, that when she returned from her trip, she saw that look in his eyes directed at her.

Hearing Scott howl brought her to her knees and she shuffled close to Isaac, grateful for the arm that went around her.

How… How could he be gone? She had thought death could happen to any of them… But somehow, she never pictured this… Pictured his death…. It hurt… She turned her face into Isaac's side and cried harder.

It didn't seem real, for him to be gone…

**Chris Argent: **

When he was told that the beast could be anyone, he could honestly say he hadn't even thought of the boy in front of him.

The boy, who had been harmed by both wolves and hunters, yet was right there, helping and caring. The boy who had looked him in the eyes and told him he was wrong, who challenged him and the other hunters. One who knew what being outclassed was, but was strong enough never to be defeated, never to give in.

He thought it was slightly foolish at first, but he learned to admire such a thing. He saw what a good influence the young man was on his daughter. He didn't think a teenager could earn his respect the way Stiles did.

Because, he was not only brave in the face of danger, but he cared for his friends and would do almost anything to help them.

But, he had forgotten that this was in fact, just a boy. He shouldn't have had to be strong; he shouldn't have been involved at all. He wasn't a hunter, and he wasn't supernatural. He felt guilty because he didn't try harder to stop him…

The only thing that lessened the guilt was the thought that no matter what he said or did, that boy would never leave his friends behind.

There was also this soul consuming guilt that he felt at the relief that it wasn't his own girl laying there.

**Peter Hale:**

He had thought that Scott would have been the best beta. At first glance he was the one out of the pair that was worth anything… But as he continued to watch his new beta he noticed that the boy wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Stiles.

Stiles was the brains, and had loyalty that was valued heavily amongst wolves.

But he saw more… He saw the will to do whatever it took to keep his loved ones safe.

While everyone tended to see Stiles as the innocent one, he knew it wasn't true.

Yes, the boy bent over backwards for the people he loved, but for those who held no space in his heart; he was merciless…. This was proven to him twice.

The first was when the young man had hurled a molotov cocktail at him with no hesitation.

The second was when Stiles had found out that Jackson was the Kanima. From what he gathered, there was no hesitation in the young man when he said to kill the other teen.

He had been for giving him to the hunters, or handing him over to Derek. He had seen a threat to the ones he loved, and he was willing to dirty his hands in order to get rid of it.

Scott may have always been the chosen one… But Stiles was the real hero.

There was a part of him that hated he wouldn't get to turn the boy, wouldn't get to watch him turn darker…

Scott's howl brought him back to reality. The tall male slowly backed away, before turning away from the emotional scene, already altering his plans to use this death to his advantage.

But as he walked away, he couldn't stop his hand from lifting and clenching onto his shirt right over his heart.

It would seem, that even someone as cold and dead inside as him, couldn't escape the power that the young human held.

**Derek: **

When? When had the boy become so much to him?

He remembered when he had first looked at the boy as more than just an annoyance. It was when he had climbed into his father's cruiser and threatened him. He reeked of fear, but there was a steadiness in his eyes that spoke of a strength beyond his years.

This was what caused him to search for the hyper human when he was shot with the wolfsbane bullet. The whole time the boy was sarcastic and complained loudly, but his scent went against his words.

His scent screamed of panic and worry.

It was somewhere between that and being held up for two hours in a pool, that he had allowed himself to actively care for the boy.

Staying in his home, arguing with him, throwing insults… Saving one another, being willing to die for each other…

He can't explain the pain he felt when they were in the hospital and Stiles threw his mistakes back in his face… It was actually when he realized the amount of power the younger male had over him.

But, he understood. Stiles loved his father above all, even more than Scott. To know that he might never see his father again…. He didn't like it, but he understood.

Stiles was never officially part of his pack, but that persistent foolishly brave boy had grown on him; had slipped through cracks in his walls without any real effort.

He owed the boy not only his life, but the life of his betas. He had rushed Erica to him when she was in danger, had stayed with her and Isaac during the Kanima interrogation, had even lead it. But most recently, he had saved his male betas of them in that hotel.

He didn't need to be thanked, didn't even expect for his deeds to be noticed. But he did it anyway.

When he had been forced to kill Boyd, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But Stiles' hand on his shoulder was able to bring him back. It offered him the only comfort he would accept. He had later dealt with his pain. The only warmth he felt was from that spot Stiles had held onto.

He had thought his reunion with Stiles would be amusing. He would allow the boy to say whatever jokes he had been saving up. He would then tell him to shut up, and threaten him. Stiles would try to speak up, but he would cut him off with a simple 'thank you.'

He could almost picture the way that jaw would drop and the boy would practically freeze, before energy came back to him tenfold. He would rather ask who he was and where the real Derek was, or he would start talking about how the world was going to end because he had actually thanked someone… The kid probably would have done both.

But, he would never get that. He would never hear him make a dog joke. Never be called Sour Wolf again. Never know what it was like to completely trust someone with his life… Never be able to thank him… Never be able to tell Stiles that he had lied. He trusted Stiles. He had since the time where the boy almost cut off his arm at his request.

Stiles may have never been his pack… But Stiles was his friend. He couldn't remember the last time he could honestly call someone that.

The tears had been dripping down his face. He had pressed his forehead to the ground, fist slamming into the ground. Why wasn't he strong enough to protect his only real friend?

He shouldn't have gotten close to him. He knew that he was bad luck. Everyone he cared for, everyone he let close, was always taken away.

Why did he think that Stiles was safe with him? Why did he think that maybe Stiles would be the one to prove him wrong? Why did he think that Stiles could show him how to move on?

He should have kept his distance, should have ignore his presence…

No matter how many should haves that passed through his mind, he couldn't help but selfishly remember every joke, every laugh.

Even though he was bad luck those moments with Stiles will be with him. If he could go back, he would do it all the same if it meant that he could still be close with Stiles. Even if it leads to the young man's death… He was too selfish not to have that hyperactive idiot by his side.

But, he did learn his lesson… He couldn't allow himself to care that way again… He would stay with Scott, protect his Alpha and the pack… But he would never get that close to another person. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

**Hi! I know chapter one only got two reviews, but they made me reeealllyyy happy. Which is strange because writing this makes me sad. **

**Well, anyways. This was the second instalment of this depressing story. There will be one more. My most depressing and heart crushing one will be a chapter dedicated to two people. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall.**

**I want to try and have the chapter done and up before the new episode of Teen Wolf on Monday, but I make no promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Melissa McCall:**

The first time she saw him; he was wearing a large shirt and had an icepack over his eye. Scott was firmly at his side, glaring at anyone who tried to separate the two boys. When she had gotten the story she and Claudia couldn't help but coo over the children's adorableness. She had also noticed how the Sheriff had looked almost proud when the principal told them that young Scott had been being bullied by a classmate when Stiles stepped in and warned the other boy away. When his warning only prompted the bully to shove Scott, the young Stiles drove a fist directly into the bully's nose and fought for what he described as Scott's honor.

From that moment the two families became inseparable, first because the kids never wanted to be far, then because she and Claudia had become thick as thieves. They would joke about how their boys were more like them than their respective fathers.

But then, Claudia died.

She had distanced herself and Scott so the two males could have time to grieve. But when two months had passed and Scott said that his friend had yet to return to school, she grew worried. Steeling herself she left Scott with his father and ventured to her dead friend's home.

It was painful to be near the house she had spent so much time in.

When she knocked on the door, no one answered. Using her spare key she had entered, only to find the place looking relatively normal. She made her way through the familiar house, only to find the Sheriff passed out on the couch, beer bottle clutched in his hands.

Worried, she searched for the young boy she had grown to love. Her search became frantic, until she heard the familiar sounds of someone gasping for air. She had flung open Claudia's closet and found the young boy wrapped in his mother's old blanket, in the midst of a horrendous panic attack.

Her heart cried out for the boy and she leapt foreword, wrapping her arms around him and soothing him, gently coxing him out of the panic he had worked himself into.

He had looked at her with awe in his eyes and asked how she stopped the pain so fast. It broke her heart when she realized the young boy had been dealing with these attacks on his own, locked away in a closet.

She sent out an apology. They had always promised to look out for each other's children. She had done a horrid job, but no more. Lulling the child into sleep, she couldn't help the soft sob that escaped her lips when Stiles had buried his face into her neck and whispered the words, "Thanks mom."

She held onto the child, tears streaming down her face.

With determination she marched to her house and handed the young boy to her husband before turning around and heading back to her best friend's husband. She brought hell down on the grieving husband. Yes, he was hurting, but while he lost a wife, his son lost a mother. It wasn't fair; to tell him he needed to be strong. But, as a parent it was his job to take care of the child, not the other way around.

It wasn't until months later, when Stiles had taken to the cleaning and cooking, that he confessed to Melissa that his son was the one that kept his home together while he stared down the bottom of the bottle.

Her love for the boy expanded further when Scott had his first asthma attack. The young boy clung to his friend, tears streaming down his face, begging God not to take his friend away too. For the next three days Stiles refused to leave Scott's side. Later he confessed that he was afraid that his friend would disappear if he let him out of his sight.

After two months it became apparent that Scott had the tendency to forget his inhaler. When he had an attack during a recess and he didn't have his pump, Stiles marched up to her and demanded he be allowed to carry one for Scott. With all the seriousness of a ten year old he had looked he in the eyes and promised that he would never forget it, that he would always be there when Scott needed him.

It should have been cute, but it was heartbreaking. No matter how much the boy smiled and how well he adjusted to not having his mother around, there was a deep fear in him of losing someone he loved.

She remembered when she and her husband got a divorce. Scott had refused to leave his room, not wanting to speak to anyone. Stiles came by every day and sat outside his door, asking his friend to go outside and play with him. Every time Scott would tell him to leave all Stiles would do is pull out a book and start to read it aloud.

This went on for almost two weeks until Scott broke and opened the door. She had been delighted, until the young Scott threw a fist at his best friend. He began to punch Stiles' chest, arms, anything he could reach. Before she could interfere Stiles wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close whispering words that she still remembered. "Hit me if you think it'll help. I was mad too. But it only hurts to be mad, or to cry. So, you gotta smile. Cuz, before you know it. The smiles won't be fake anymore."

Her son had broken down and cried, and Stiles began to cry too. She wasn't ashamed to say that she had tears dripping down her face.

For a while she worried that perhaps Stiles was more invested in the friendship than Scott was. Those worries were put to rest when Stiles had broken his arm. The boy had been playing by the window and had fallen out. When Scott heard, he had been inconsolable. Only when he had seen Stiles for his own eyes did he calm down. Scott had refused to leave his friend's side, and had spent most of his time scolding said friend for being so careless. Then turned and proceeded to scold the Sheriff, telling him that the windows should be more secure and that if anything happened to his friend again he would hunt the Sheriff down and make him pay.

As the two grew they got closer, and more into mischief than she thought was healthy. The two boys were always in and out of trouble, and always together. Things started to change; she knew now that it was when Scott was bitten.

Suddenly, every story didn't involve Stiles. It made her sad, because she missed her second son. But, she got use to the lack of presence.

Finding out her son was a werewolf almost completely pushed Stiles out of her mind. He was just so mature and always could take care of himself; she hadn't thought he needed her.

That changed when she saw him walk into the hospital, eyes glazed, hands shaking. She had lead him to the room, asked him some questions, heart clenching at the answers. She had been ignoring her second son, hadn't noticed that he did need to be looked after. He was, after all, just a boy.

When she had injected him with the sedative she smiled at his words as he was laid down. Tucking him in, she was shocked when he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. His eyes were glazed and in a soft voice she heard words that were heartbreakingly familiar. "Thanks Mom."

He drifted off into sleep and she carefully removed her hand from his grasp and tucked him in. She couldn't believe she had failed not only her friend, but Stiles.

Walking out of the room she took another look at his symptoms. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she began to recognize the pattern. Heart beating rapidly in her chest she had gone to the archives and searched for a familiar name. Seeing the identical symptoms made her heart clench. She wished she knew what was wrong, how to save her second son.

The next days passed in a flurry of activity, and before she knew it, they were all looking for Stiles. But, when they finally found him she could only walk forward in a state of shock.

She didn't give birth to him, but that was her son lying on the ground. She stopped a foot away from the body before falling to her knees. She shoved her fist into her mouth and bit harshly, refusing to let out any sound. Tears streamed down her face as she refused to remove her eyes from her son's dead body.

She wondered if Claudia would ever forgive her… She wished she knew if she was waiting for her son, arms open.

Scott's howl ripped her from her thoughts. She crawled towards her son and pulled his sobbing body to her and began to run her hand through his hair. Scott curled into her like he used to when he was a little kid. She wished she could tell him that it would be ok, wished she could make the pain better… But she didn't know how.

The pain she felt was life shattering. Eyes glanced around the small area; no one would ever be the same. Looking back to the last living Stilinski she wondered if she could save him? If she could earn the forgiveness of her friend and her fallen son if she could manage to bring him out of his despair.

She didn't know if she could, but the woman would spend the rest of her life trying… She wouldn't fail again.

She remembered words the boy had once spoken to her… "Death doesn't just happen to the person who dies, it happens to everyone…"

**Sheriff Stilinski:**

He had always thought that people were exaggerating when they said that a person didn't know true love until they held their child for the first time. He also refused to believe in love at first sight. Love was something that happened gradually… But, he was proven wrong.

When the doctors had handed him the seven pound wiggling bundle he looked into those brown eyes and knew those people were right. He loved this child with every fiber of his being. There was nothing more perfect that his large eyed baby. Feeling a strange urge, he placed a kiss to that small forehead. When he had brought the child to his wife and asked who she thought he looked like more she snorted and gave him a grin. "He looks more like a pruney raisin."

From that moment they had become a real family. Taking his son home and building their lives was amazing. On Stiles' first day of pre-K he was the one who tried to come up with reasons why they should wait an extra year. His wife manhandled him into the car and brought their son to school. It was with tears in his eyes and a kiss to the forehead that he sent his son off to school. He sulked that entire day.

It was three weeks into the school year when he first met Scott and Melissa. The two had become permanent fixtures in his life. He couldn't help but be happy that his wife and son both seemed to have finally found their best friends.

But then, he lost Claudia.

He hated himself for forgetting his son, but the boy didn't complain. Didn't cry with him or ask him for comfort. He just smiled brightly and cleaned up any mess he made. He hated himself for thinking that his son was too stupid to understand that his mother was gone forever.

It wasn't until Melissa ripped him a new one that he realized what he was doing. She had told him about the panic attacks he felt guilt. Claudia would have hated him for doing this to their son.

She had kept Stiles for two weeks, making sure that he had cleaned himself up. When he saw his son smiled so brightly at him, screaming happily and running towards him, he couldn't help but cry. He apologized over and over again. But his son didn't cry. He ran his small hands through his hair in a clumsily comforting manner. "It's ok daddy. Everyone gets sad. But you don't worry. I promised Mommy that I would always take care of you." His arms had tightened around his son when the young boy placed a kiss on his forehead.

He tried to be a father to the young boy. But something between them broke while he was drinking. He tried so hard, but there was something between them that he could never fix… And that hurt.

Years passed and he found himself with a hyperactive troublesome son. The boy couldn't go two days without getting into some sort of trouble. But, as Stiles grew… He saw more and more of Claudia in him. Everything from the way the boy waved his arms to make a point, to the sarcasm that seemed to drip from every word he spoke. His wife was alive in his son, and even though he was always in some sort of trouble, he loved him.

But, things started getting worse. His son would stay out, ignore his calls. The trouble started going from little pranks to felonies. He was so frustrated with his child. They hadn't been best friends, but he knew his son… It seemed like every day his son drifted further and further away. It began to hurt whenever they spoke. They would both know that the words spilling from his mouth were lies, but Stiles would still continue his stories.

When he thought something happened to him during the lacrosse game he felt dread pool in his stomach. Regardless of their failing friendship, he needed his son, loved him more than life itself.

This incident had brought them closer. It was almost like it was before. But, then the lies began again, and they began to drift once more.

Until his son began to talk to him, to say all these crazy things about Supernatural beings. He had yelled, had refused to believe his son, had even briefly considered having him checked, but the whispered admission that his mother would have believed him hurt.

And as he went around, doing his job. He couldn't help but think the boy was right. His mother wouldn't have even questioned it.

It wasn't until the Darach had kidnapped him, did he realize his mistake. His son had finally told him, had finally relied on him, and he called him a liar. He couldn't help but think the last words he will ever have spoken to his son were ones said in anger.

When they had gotten out of that situation, they had sat together and talked. It was one of the best moments in his life. His son told him everything, even the annoying tidbit of Derek Hale hiding in their home while he was a fugitive. For the first time since Claudia's death, he felt like he had his son back.

Then, the nightmares began. He could only think that this was the beginning of the end.

That first scream had him leaping from his bed and into his son's room, looking for danger, only to notice his independent son weeping. He leapt into action and wrapped his arms around his son, whispering comforting words, all the while thinking that there was something familiar about the scene.

Stiles had drifted off and he had carefully tucked his son back in, placing a kiss to his forehead.

He had treaded lightly around his son that following morning, wondering if his son would bring it up. But the boy looked as hyper as always, smile plastered on his face as he ranted about something him and Scott were planning.

It seemed just like a nightmare, and he was relieved… Until it happened again four nights later. He had once again rushed into his son's room and brought the boy into his arms.

It continued, gap between nightmares becoming smaller. It wasn't till the third night in a row that he sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for his son's dreadful cries. When the cries began he dashed into the boy's room and wrapped him in his arms. Unlike the other times, Stiles struggled, clawed at his arm.

It was then that he realized why it felt so familiar.

Claudia had gone through the same thing before he lost her. She was plagued with horrible dreams. She began to lose sight of the differences between dream and reality.

When Stiles calmed down, he didn't let go. He held on tighter and prayed that he wouldn't lose his son the way he did his wife. Prayed that this time would be different.

It wasn't until the son began to peak over the horizon that he finally let his son go, tucking him safely into bed. His hand shook as he tried to get ready. "Please don't take my son from me." He pleaded on last time before getting ready for work.

When he had gotten the text message from Melissa about Stiles being sedated, it made his stomach drop.

But, when he heard his son was missing… He regretted the harsh way he treated young Lydia and the other teens. But, his son was missing again.

They had searched each person frantic to find the hyper teen…. But they didn't find him until it was too late.

Seeing that body on the floor… It couldn't be true.

He moved towards the body, his legs gave out and he landed on his ass. It wasn't real…

It wasn't until Scott tried to reach for his son did he act. He slapped away the teen's hand, anger welling inside him. If Stiles had never become friends with Scott, he would still be alive. He knew the anger at the teen was unreasonable, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He pulled his son's frail body towards him. His arms almost covered the boy's body. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

That morning's smile couldn't be the last. Last night's argument over the healthy food should be happening again that night.

He didn't get to see him graduate. He didn't send him off on his first date, or give him the proper talk about treating his boyfriend or girlfriend right. Didn't get to tease him about how he knew Stiles was gay longer than he did, or tell his girlfriend about all the embressing things he had done in his childhood. He wouldn't be at his wedding, wouldn't get his grandkids.

It wasn't meant to be this way. A parent should never have to witness their child's death. He was supposed to grow old knowing Stiles would always be there to look out for him.

Looking at his son he began to shake his shoulder. "Wake up. This is your worst prank… Stiles…" His voice got louder. "WAKE UP! STILES! ITS NOT FUNNY!" As he yelled the words, tears began to stream down his face.

He allowed a pained cry to leave his lips. "No… No… Please…. Please don't do this… Don't take him from me… I'll do anything…. Please…" He pleaded. "Don't take him too…."

**So, I posted chapter two and I just… I felt the need to write. So, here is part three. **

**That really hurt to write.**

**Yes, at one point I stole from the movie Frozen.**

**And one more thing; I think there will be one more chapter to this story… No, I'm certain there will be. I know it won't be out before Monday, but it will come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter isn't as emotional, reasons will be listed at the bottom…**

**Kira:**

She never really knew Stiles; she didn't think she had ever even had a proper conversation with him… But she wished she had. She had watched the devastation his death left behind.

The selfish part of her wanted to run, didn't want so much baggage attached to her, but something in the back of her mind urged her to stay with Scott.

So, she did. As the years went by she could see the gaping wounds left by the incredible boy begin to heal.

Slowly, Scott began to smile again. He began to throw himself into school once more. But, instead of becoming a vet like everyone thought, he joined the police academy as soon as high school was complete. When asked, he said it was what Stiles had wanted to do. It was his way of keeping his best friend alive. A few months after graduating and starting his job at the station, he went on his first date with Kira. Even as months turned to years Scott would not marry Kira. One night he finally explained that he couldn't because he had promised Stiles that he would be his best man.

Lydia decided she didn't need a man and used the faith Stiles had in her to move on. She refused to allow anyone or anything to stop her. She quickly breezed through college and got a doctorate in the Medical Field. She was the one to find the cure to frontotemporal dementia. She named the treatment Stiles.

Melissa had a hard time trying to be strong, and after a few months of her son and friend's depression, she broke. It was the woman's pleading that woke the Sheriff from his darkness. The older Stilinski male clung to the woman who was a constant through his life. After the small sign of life from her friend the woman seemed to have found new strength. It wasn't until he had a heart attack did the woman begin to interfere. She moved the older male into her home and nursed him back to health.

Even though the last living Stilinski found his way out of the darkness, there were times when his eyes would glaze over and everyone knew he was thinking of his son. No one bothered him when he got like this, they just waited it out.

The twins Ethan and Aiden left the town with Peter after realizing that Scott would never let them into his pack, would never trust them enough.

Isaac took up Scott's position as the assistant to the Vet. He loved animals and he was good with them. The damaged male was able to finally find his footing. The scars left on the boy were slowly healing. He was finally finding out who he was.

It helped that he and Allison were together. From an outsider's point of view, the two were adorable. But Kira was close enough to see the unhealthy co-dependency.

Although Allison seemed like she was so put together, following Scott into the Police Academy. It was easy to see that she hadn't let herself heal correctly from any of the losses in her life. She depended on Isaac to keep her sane, to keep her balanced. He needed her because she needed him. The young male needed to feel loved and important. It was unhealthy, but it worked for them.

Derek, he relaxed after getting his sister back again. He became a fantasy writer. The series centered on a boy who would only answer to the name of Stiles. He allowed himself to finally become pack, letting go of all the guilt and sorrow he held onto for so long.

Chris Argent became the ever watchful protector of their town. He dedicated almost all of his time to patrolling and keeping the pack updated on any potential threats. He never seemed to have gotten over the loss of that innocent teenaged boy.

Kira smiled as she watched her pack mill around the McCall backyard.

"Mommy!" A little boy cried out, running to her. Bending down she picked the dark haired boy up into her arms.

"What's wrong little one?" The little boy pointed to a girl with short strawberry blonde hair.

"Ruth is being a meany!" The girl huffed in an irrated manner.

"No I'm not. Stiles needs to learn how to share." She accused, pointing her finger angrily at the crying boy.

Laughter sprung up around the yard, all eyes on the feuding children. Scott pulled his boy from Kira's arms as Lydia picked up her baby girl.

"Come on now buddy. Don't cry. You know you've gotta be a strong boy."

The little boy gave a watery grin to his father. "Cuz my name is a strong one."

The only answer the boy received was a grin from his father.

"And I know you'll do great things one day, just like your Uncle did."

Stiles nodded before slipping from his father's hold. With his chin stubbornly jutted out he walked towards Lydia, took off his watch, and held it up to Ruth. "You can play with it." He mumbled.

The young girl laughed happily and jumped from her mother's arms and straight into Stiles, knocking them both to the ground.

Together they laughed and Kira felt that this was as close to a happy ending as anyone could ever get.

**Stiles:**

He had been floating just on the outskirts of their reach, never wanting to interfere. He watched with pain as the people he loved suffered. Wanting so bad to be able to hug his brother and father, to tell Lydia that it would be ok, to give Derek the welcome home he deserved…. But, he stayed away, silently praying that they would heal.

He watched as each person slowly began to love again, began to allow their hearts to heal.

He was there to watch them graduate high school. Was there when Derek had his first meeting with his Publicist, and when Lydia got her doctorates. He was cheering Allison on as she pushed through the Police academy and wishing Isaac luck when he went to Deaton to be taken on as an apprentice.

He was there, in the delivery room when his brother held his child for the first time. When Kira declared that the baby boy's name was Stiles he watched his best friend cry and hold his child closer.

He watched as their lives moved on, as they grew older and fashion changed.

It wasn't till that afternoon that he realized that they would be ok without him. It hurt slightly, but there was a relief unlike any he ever felt before.

It was then that he felt a hand take his. Turning his head his eyes went wide as he saw the face of his mother.

"I think, its safe for us to wait for them on the other side." Stiles held back a sob.

"I want to be there with them…" He confessed.

His mother held his face in her hands. "This isn't our world anymore."

"I know…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Stiles?" He heard a whisper. He turned, looking into the eyes of the young woman he once loved. He sent her his largest smile. He was still a teenager. He would never grow old. He didn't belong. But before he left he wanted to do one thing.

Walking up to Lydia he stood on his toes and placed a kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of all of you." He whispered. Tears gathered in her eyes as she held back a sob.

People around her began to notice this odd behavior, moving closer to try and see what was wrong.

With one last smile he felt himself become lighter, until there was nothing left…

**The point of doing this last chapter like this was to try and objectively show how each person moved on. It's from the view of someone who was never really part of the group and who never really knew Stiles. **

**Isaac I felt has never had the time to heal. He was an abuse victim thrown into a rather wild situation. I feel like in the episodes he is almost like a child with his need for Scott to be happy with him, and wanting Allison to find him appealing.**

**Allison, is another person I feel that never really dealt with her problems. She seemed to have latched onto Isaac in hopes of finding some stable ground once again.**

**For Scott, I wanted to show that it takes time to heal, but that life won't wait for you. Even when a person is gone the sun will still rise the next day. I wanted him to hurt, but to slowly heal.**

**For the Sheriff, I thought of having him and Melissa together, but decided against it. This man lost his Wife and Son. No matter how much the wounds scabbed over, he would never fully heal. **

**Each person had dealt with things their own way, and those close to Stiles found their own ways of keeping him alive.**


End file.
